Madoka Aguri
is one of the Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is a mysterious character who appears at the end of Episode 22, while saving the Cures' life. She finally reveals herself as Aguri in Episode 23. She is very wise for her age, and has a major sweet tooth.Aguri's alter ago is . She uses Ai's power to transform. It was revealed in Episode 45 that she is the light of Princess Marie Ange and Regina is her darkness, revealing she is Princess of Trump Kingdom. Kemunculan Aguri has long brown hair with a small ponytail tied at the back of her head and maroon eyes. She really looks like Regina when her fringe is down. Her summer clothes are composed of a red short-sleeved dress with a white collar and white stripes at the bottom of the skirt. She also wears red shoes with white socks. Her warmer clothes are composed of a long-sleeved red jacket with a black and white collar and a red undershirt. She also wears a black layered skirt and reddish-brown boots. As Cure Ace, she ages physically to a 17 years old. Ace wears a white and red short-sleeved overcoat with pink accents with a short red dress underneath it. She wears a thin gold choker around her neck and knee-length white and red boots. There is a gold heart-shaped brooch with pink ribbons at the bottom. Her wristbands look similar to Cure Rosetta's. Her hair becomes long and red and gathered into a ponytail and also with a gold headband with a gold and white bow on the left side. Kepribadian Aguri is calm and wise beyond her young years. She tends to tell rules to people, and is also strict, reaching the point where her comments can be hurtful. She has an appreciation for good food, as seen with the flavor of a peach roll, which she described in great detail, and how she was a regular of a restaurant even since being "drawn" by their anmitsu. She sometimes says "Bravo," mostly when she eats something she thinks tastes good. She would also say "Adieu" when departing. Sejarah Early Life Aguri used to be Cure Ace a long time ago, as she was with Ai, in Trump Kingdom. She decided to fight the Selfish King, after finding out that he was going to go to Earth too, however, as she fought, she failed, resulting on her, and Ai to separate. After this, Cure Ace went to Earth as a baby. Mari finds her who later reverts to age 10 , and fight the Selfish King together, however Ai got turned into an egg. Menyelamatan Cures After Regina was brainwashed, she started attacking the Cures. The Cures got easily defeated and de-transformed. Then Regina was about to fire her final attack, but Cure Ace's attack stopped it. After this happened, Cure Ace introduced herself much to everyone's shock. Regina and Cure Ace started fighting. After she noticed that Cure Ace had amazing power, Mana started to cry about Regina, who was getting hurt, even though she was evil. Cure Ace then almost purified Regina, with Ace Shot. Regina had exhausted all her power, and could not get up. Bel took her as Mana came to her, Regina blamed Mana for what had happened, which left her upset. When Cure Ace saw Mana crying, she took her Lovead, and told her that she would give it back once Mana learned how to not cry even for a situation like this. Mana became very disappointed as Cure Ace then suddenly left. Revealing Herself During the festival, Mana, who was taking care of Ai, thought she saw Regina. Mana then started following Regina. Running into an alley Mana then saw that it was just a mirage but behind her Aguri appeared but did not tell Mana her name. Ai came up to her, and Mana saw how Ai was with her. Aguri then told Mana to watch out because bad things were going to happen to her friends, Mana got surprised. Meanwhile, Leva, and Gula, had summoned Jikochuus, which were destroying the festival. Makoto, transformed along with Rikka, and Alice, and were fighting, however they were easily defeated as they were not the same without Mana. Mana heard it, and went there with Aguri. Mana, then saw that her friends were badly hurt, and with full courage, Mana started to be brave. Seeing this, Aguri then gave Mana her Lovead back. Then, Mana transformed into Cure Heart. Suddenly, Aguri with the help of Ai, transformed into Cure Ace. She then paired up with Cure Heart. They started fighting and they easily defeated the Jikochuus. Then Cure Heart purified one of them with, Heart Shoot, while Cure Ace used Ace Shot. Suddenly the two Jikochuus got purified. Leva and Gula left and then Cure Ace told the Cures that they had to be prepared for more of this, and quickly left. The Cures got surprised by it. The History of Aguri and Regina Revealed One year ago, Princess Marie Ange fell ill to a terminal disease. Only the Eternal Golden Crown, one of the Three Sacred Treasures, had the knowledge to save her. However the crown is being used to imprison the evil sealed away by the legendary Pretty Cure. Desperate to save his daughter, the king of the Trump Kingdom stole the crown but was consumed by the evil and transformed into the Selfish King. Unable to fight her father, Princess Marie Ange broke her heart into two parts. The part that loves her father, her bad side, and the part that wants to protect her people, her good side. Ange's body was then transformed into an egg which will later be born as Ai. The good side of Ange heart was reborn as Aguri and was sent to earth while the bad side went back to the Selfish King and was reborn as Regina. Cure Ace "The Trump Card of Love! Cure Ace!" 愛の切り札！キュアエース！ Ai no kirifuda! Kyua Ēsu! is Aguri's alter ago. Cure Ace represents love. As Cure Ace, Aguri has limited time to be in this form, five minutes at most. Later, by using Eternal Golden Crown, there's no limit for her to stay in this form. Transformation To transform to Cure Ace, Aguri uses the Love Eyes Palette, and the power of Ai, who produces a Lovead to transform. Aguri places her Cure Lovead on it, grabs the make-up stick and taps the Royal Crystals placed on the palette. She creates her eye shadow and the heart in the middle flashes three times and then forms a shape of a golden bow that spins and starts the transformation. Madoka appears in a flash spinning around and growing up a bit, then creating flames that ignite her. Her costume appears from the flames and she introduces herself. She seems to be the only Cure that ages during transformation. Attacks Ace Shot - Her main attack. She needs the Love Kiss Rouge to perform this attack. Depending on the color of lipstick she puts on, the effects of the attack are different. *'Red' - used to purify Jikochuus *'Purple' - used to freeze enemies in place *'Yellow' - used to trap enemies with vines *'Blue' - used to encase enemies in a bubble Ace Mirror Flash - is Cure Ace secondary individual attack performed with Magical Lovely Pad. It has appeared in episode 32. Power-Ups Like her Cure partners she can Power Up by herself when she takes the battle serious, this happens when a red light appears around her body. Hubungan Mana, Rikka, Alice and Makoto: Aguri has respect for them all, as they have respect for her. Aguri also teaches them, the "Five Vows" which a Cure should have. Madoka Maria: Aguri's grandmother. Aguri would do anything to protect her. Morimoto Eru: Aguri's schoolmate, who she always protects against the bullies that make fun of her for her frizzy hair. Regina: She is Aguri's rival and technically her sister. The two were destined to fight each other until they decide to team up in order to save their father. Selfish King: Aguri's biological father who was consumed by the evil selfishness and become the Selfish King. Lagu Aguri's voice actress, Kugimiya Rie, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices, also singing one duet with Kenzaki Makoto's voice actress, Miyamoto Kanako. *5minutes *Ai no chikara Duet *Mirai no Ari ka (Along with Miyamoto Kanako) Asal Kata : 円 can mean circle or yen, the latter being the Japanese currency. : Aguri is a name from the ancient times of Japan, when male children were considered more important than female. It was normally used by parents who had many daughters but no sons, therefore was an incantation towards gods or Buddha, with the intent of having the named daughter be the last female child in the family.http://precure.livejournal.com/2481637.html Trivia *She is the only Doki Doki! Cure to be represented not by a card suit, but by a card itself, the Ace. *She is the second Doki Doki! Cure to represent love. *She is the only Doki Doki! Cure that does not have her fairy turn into the transformation device. *She is the first Pretty Cure to wear make-up in her Cure form. *Although late-arrival Cures are not uncommon, Cure Ace is the first late-arrival Cure whose civilian identity was not a character that already appeared. *Aguri is the second youngest Pretty Cure in civilian form. *She is the fourth Pretty Cure to have her transformation completely different from her teammates. *Aguri is the second Pretty Cure to be voiced by one of the Dark Pretty Cure 5's voice actresses (Kugimiya Rie, who voiced Dark Lemonade), following Aoki Reika. *She is the third Pretty Cure to have a fire-themed transformation, despite her powers not actually being fire-elemental. This also makes her the second Cure to have an element of nature featured in her transformation but not actually having said element as part of her powers. *She is the second Pretty Cure to be in elementary school, the first being Shirabe Ako. *Aguri's Cure form, Cure Ace, looks similar to Princess Marie Ange, and they both share the same initials, M.A or A.M. Later revealed to be because Aguri is the princess' light side. **She also share the same initials with Aida Mana. *Cure Ace's motto, "Beauty is the proof of justice!", is similar to Bad End Beauty's motto, "Beauty is justice." *Cure Ace is the first Pretty Cure to have a limited time to be in her Cure form (five minutes). *She is the second Pretty Cure to have been a Cure before her teammates, lose her ability to transform, and regain her ability to transform again. *She is the second Pretty Cure to have an age change during transformation, the first being Hanasaki Kaoruko. (although it is unknown if Kaoruko have her age change during her transformation) *She is the second Pretty Cure and third heroine in general to have the letter "A" as her symbol. *She is the second Pretty Cure to have her voice change while transformed, the first being Myoudouin Itsuki. *She is the second red Pretty Cure to have brown hair when not transformed, the first being Cure Rouge. *Aguri is the second Pretty Cure whose last name was previously used as a first name for another character. *She is the second Pretty Cure who does not like carrots, although Aguri's dislike was fixed. (the first being Momozono Love) *She is the first Pretty Cure who does not know her birthday and star sign as shown in episode 42. *It was revealed that she is the light side of Ange, while Regina is her dark side. *With her hair down, she looks similar to Regina, later revealed to be because they are counterparts, representing Princess Marie Ange's light and darkness, respectively. *Many people thought Cure Ace was Regina mainly because they had the same theme color. *Due to her identity as Princess Marie Ange's light half, this would mean Aguri is technically a princess. She is the second Pretty Cure to be a princess, preceded by Cure Muse. *Her face and hairstyle are similar to Minamino Kanade. *Cure Ace is the fourth official Pretty Cure who was already a Cure before appearing in the series in her Cure form; the first three being Cure Moonlight, Cure Muse and Cure Sword. *In her Cure Ace form, she also looks similar to Aphrodite. *Aguri appeared as Cure Ace to give the 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message at the beginning of episode 19 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *Aguri's birthday is November 24th. Gallery Referensi Kategori:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Kategori:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters